


兄弟俩不是一条心的话就什么也做不到

by pokopoko



Category: Ultraman R/B (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokopoko/pseuds/pokopoko
Summary: 兄弟转变成恋人之后的第一次





	兄弟俩不是一条心的话就什么也做不到

**Author's Note:**

> 是车！【骗人的】

“胜海，你和勇海今天很奇怪啊。”凑海潮说，“不会是又吵架了吧？都说了兄弟之间要好好相处啊。”

“咦，胜海哥和勇海哥又吵架啦？”凑朝阳闻言凑过来。

“什么啊，爸爸，不要乱说。还有朝阳。我和勇海好着呢！”凑胜海，对父亲和妹妹的怀疑表达了强烈的愤慨，“我们兄弟之间的关系可比你们想象的要牢固的多！”

 

然后，到了晚上。

“呐，哥哥，是时候也该对爸爸和朝阳他们坦白了吧？”凑勇海不无担忧地说。

“不行，这种关系的话，无论是爸爸还是朝阳都接受不了的。”凑胜海断然拒绝。

“可是爸爸和朝阳都很担心我们……”

“那还不是你今天的行动太鬼祟了！”凑胜海责备道，“就是买个东西，和平常一样不就可以了？”

“可是想到晚上要做的事我就平静不下来……”

“……其实我也……”

凑胜海，凑勇海，公认的一对好兄弟，目前正以此为掩饰而进行着秘密的恋情。

“啊啊，明明是兄弟却互相恋慕着，这种事情真是不好解决啊。”凑勇海感叹。

“别那么随随便便就说出‘恋慕’这种字眼啊，勇海。”凑胜海还是不太能接受自己的身份。

“不要否认事实啊哥哥，之前我们不是都说好的吗。”凑勇海说，“在外是‘兄弟’，在内是‘恋人’。”

“啊啊啊啊不要再说了！”凑胜海把脸埋进手掌里，“勇海你到底是怎么能若无其事地说出那种话啊。”

“因为没有什么好害羞的啊。”凑勇海说，“现在同性的恋情已经很多人谅解了，不会多被歧视的。”

“问题不在这里。”凑胜海一脸的不能接受，“我们毕竟是兄弟……”

“什么啊哥哥。”凑勇海有点生气地说，“之前不是已经互相告白过了吗，连那种事都答应过了……现在却为一个身份纠缠不休吗？”

“这是不一样的。”凑胜海辩解道，“心里明白的和说出口来的是不一样的，这勇海你也应该了解吧。”

“话虽如此……诶，所以哥哥你还想过吗？”

“这是肯定的吧，毕竟是从兄弟变为恋……恋人，该思考的事当然要好好思考。”

“我还以为哥哥很容易就接受了，原来还是想过的啊。”

“这样说来，勇海你倒是没什么烦恼的样子。”

“不啊，我也是有好好烦恼过的。”凑勇海说，“像什么时候该kiss啊，什么时候才能进行到滚床单这一步啊……我可是都有好好考虑过的。”

“……完全不是烦恼的样子啊！”凑胜海叫道，“只是单纯想要性生活吧！”

“这个词你倒是轻易的就说出来了……”凑勇海打量哥哥，“难道，哥哥是那种无所谓上床、但是很注重精神恋爱的人吗？太细腻了吧……”

“哈？谈、谈恋爱的话不就是精神的愉悦吗！”凑胜海大声说，“肉体的交合也是精神恋爱的一种吧？所以对整场恋爱来说，根本是无所谓的吧！”

“对哥哥这种老派的恋爱观我真是一点也不惊讶……才怪！”凑勇海也提高声音，“到底是怎么才会觉得做爱是件无所谓的事啊！这是恋爱中最重要的一步吧！”

兄弟俩气呼呼地盯着对方，谁也不肯让步。兄长认为做爱只是恋爱的附庸，而弟弟却觉得做爱是恋爱的关键，那么，对于这种情况，两人最终想出的解决办法是——

“那就按照原计划来。”

“没错，来做一次试试看吧。”

 

取出白天偷偷采购的润滑剂和避孕套，兄弟兼恋人的两人相对而坐，彼此都表情严肃。

“那么，开始吧。”凑胜海说。凑勇海庄重地点了点头。

话虽如此，可是谁都没有动。这样僵持了好一会儿，凑胜海开口道：“喂，勇海，你倒是动动啊。”

“哈？是哥哥你先提出来开始的吧？所以应该你先动啊。”凑勇海说。

“这是什么歪理啊？”凑胜海说，“总之，先把衣服给脱了吧。”

“好的。”凑勇海爽快答应。然而，还是没人动弹一下。

“脱啊勇海，你不是都答应了吗？”凑胜海颇有些咬牙切齿。

“没有那种事吧。身为兄长，你才是该给弟弟做出榜样！”凑勇海不甘下风。

“兄长可不是用来干这种事的啊。”凑胜海说，“这样，我说一二三，我们一起脱。”

凑勇海表示同意。他们抬起手搭到衣服上，眼睛死死盯着对方。

“准备好了吗？”凑胜海说，“那么，一，二，三！”

几十秒后，床上出现了两个只穿内裤的男子。

“说着不要，脱得倒是很快啊勇海。”凑胜海称赞道。

“哪里，还是比不上哥哥。”凑勇海谦虚。

两个人假惺惺地对视而笑，又不约而同地移开目光。

“……太尴尬了。”凑勇海嘀咕。

“是啊。”凑胜海同意，“毕竟是从小一起长大的兄弟，看到对方的裸体也是家常便饭，现在却忽然要做出这种事……”

“现在就不提兄弟这码事了吧哥哥。”凑勇海说。

“嗯……那接下来该怎么做？”凑胜海问。

“哥哥你一副老练的样子，竟然不知道怎么做吗。”凑勇海诧异道。

“不要说的我好像身经百战一样！我有没有经验你还不清楚吗？”

“啊，啊。这样的话……”

凑勇海起身拨拉过来笔记本电脑。

“那就像网上说的那样，先来看个片子吧。”

 

“啊～嗯～”

“叫的真骚。小骚货，大爷操的你爽不爽？”

“哈啊～爽、哈～太爽了～”

“请再、用力地贯穿我吧——”

屏幕里两具纠缠的肉体欲仙欲死，屏幕外两张没有表情的脸毫无波澜。

“怎么样哥哥，有反应吗？”凑勇海用平板的声音问。

“完全没有，甚至还有点恶心。”凑胜海同样平平回答。

“我也是。”

兄弟俩面无表情的看着笔电。屏幕里剧情已经进行到了最高潮，小受嘤咛一声射了出来，小攻狞笑一声，挥手召来了几个大汉。

凑胜海伸手按掉笔电：“别看了。”

凑勇海没反对。

两个人沉默了一会儿，回味刚才看过的东西，都在想这该怎么进行下去。

这和他们想的不一样啊？

最后是凑胜海打破了沉默：“勇海？会做了吗？”

“大概。”凑勇海咳嗽一声，“也就是我把自己插进哥哥那里然后抽动就可以了。”

“没错……咦？”凑胜海说，“等等啊，怎么是你插我？”

“哈？不是哥哥你一直问我会不会做的吗？”凑勇海说，“都做出这种姿态邀请了……”

“什么叫‘邀请’啊！”凑胜海叫道，“我那是怕你受伤才一遍遍追问的！”

“所以哥哥是也想当1号？”凑勇海问。

“那当然啊，没人想被别的男人压在身下吧。”凑胜海说，

“那就难办了啊，因为我也是这么想的。”凑勇海说，“不然哥哥你这次先委屈一下在下面？”

“才不要……你怎么不委屈……”凑胜海想起片子里的淫荡小受，身体明显颤抖了一下，“人是要怎么才能露出那种表情……”

“那不如，剪刀石头布？”凑勇海提议。

凑胜海同意了。

半分钟之后，他后悔了。

“这可不行啊勇海。”凑胜海双手撑床表情诚恳，“从小到大我就没赢过你几回，你是不是早就计划好了？”

“怎么可能，这种事情谁能控制的了？”凑勇海同样满脸真诚，“输了就是输了，这次哥哥你在下面。”

凑胜海还想再挣扎一下，但是凑勇海扭头，看了一眼表。

“再不快点就没时间了，哥哥。”凑勇海说。

于是凑胜海咬咬牙，往后倒在床上：“那就来吧！”

凑勇海就往前凑凑，悬在了兄长的上空。

“首先，要kiss，同时在对方身上四处点火。”

“喂喂你那种教科书式般的读法是怎么回事……”

凑胜海话音未落，凑勇海已经低头，亲吻上了他的嘴唇。

不是没有亲吻过，但是因为做爱而亲吻当然还是头一遭。于是，过于紧张的两人撞到了牙齿，痛呼着分开。

“你怎么回事？”凑胜海捂着嘴抱怨，“既然非要在上面，就给我好好负起责任来啊！”

“哥哥你才是，再紧张也不能直接撞上来啊。”

“啊啊啊烦死了！”凑胜海叫道，“直接上好了！”

“不行！”凑勇海坚定地拒绝了，“做就要有做的样子，一定要有前戏的那个气氛才行！”

说着凑勇海就开始上手，但是凑胜海格格笑起来，躲开了他。

“痒死了！”凑胜海噗噗地笑着，“勇海你真的可以吗？”

“哥哥你倒是好好配合啊！”凑勇海有点恼怒。

“抱歉勇海，但是我、我实在是忍不住啊哈哈哈哈。”

凑勇海有点委屈：“为什么要笑啊？有什么好笑的啊？”

“也没什么啦，我就是……噗哈哈哈！”

凑勇海气呼呼地看着笑得浑身颤抖的哥哥，伸手去拽对方的内裤：“好吧，哥哥你自己笑着吧，我可是要上了！”

“诶？等、等等啊勇海！”

伸出了手还是慢了一步，凑勇海已经扒下了凑胜海的内裤远远一扔。

“我还没准备好……”

“那是哥哥太磨蹭！”凑勇海掰开哥哥的膝盖压上去，“既然如此那我就自己……噗。”

“怎么回事啊这个嘲笑的口气！”凑胜海一个仰卧起坐起来以头锤弟，“你看不起我吗！”

“没有！我就是……”这回轮到凑勇海止不住笑了，“你的身体我看过这么多遍，现在要对它做点事情，我真的有点……”

“什么啊！”凑胜海嚷嚷，“结果你也是一样嘛！还口口声说什么想做。”

“不是啊。”凑勇海认真地说，“我就是想和哥哥做！只是没想到这件事情实际操作起来这么困难……”

说着他又低头看了一眼凑胜海，然后把头扭到一边。

“是在笑吧？绝对是在笑吧！”凑胜海扯过来被子盖住关键部位，“果然，你也接受不了的吧？”

“是有一点……”凑勇海承认，“这感觉太奇怪了，完全没有让我产生欲望。”

凑胜海叹了口气：“所以还是做不成了啊。”

凑勇海同意兄长的话：“可能是……时候未到？”

“所以我就说啊，做爱在恋爱过程中也不是那么重要的部分。”凑胜海说，“就像打游戏一样，做爱不过是个小道具，要打败boss还得主角提高自己的实力啊。”

凑勇海反驳：“不对，按照游戏来说的话，这应该是主角的通关钥匙，没了它boss门前都到不了。”

“勇海你对这个看得太重了吧……”

“明明是哥哥你不重视它的作用！”

两个人恶狠狠地盯着对方，然后，忽然不约而同地笑了起来。

“算啦！”凑胜海往床上一扑，“反正也做不成了，早点睡吧！”

凑勇海跟着躺下去：“啊，是啊，毕竟时间还长。”

“那么，来个晚安吻？”凑胜海提议，“就当是补偿之前那个？”

他们都笑起来，然后身体前倾，直到碰到彼此的嘴唇。

嘛，毕竟是刚确定关系的两个人，也不能再要求他们更多了呢。

 

“胜海哥，勇海哥，你们谁的内裤掉在地上了啊？咦，这是什么……”

“朝、朝阳！那个不能动——”

然而凑朝阳已经拿起那盒方方正正的东西，一字一句念出来上面的标题。

“杜……蕾斯？”


End file.
